unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Sangheili
would look like with out is helmet? ]] Elites are huge creatures, and are one of the most powerful troops in the Covenant. They're pretty cool, too. They kill the traitorous Brutes, and they kill evil Jackals and save the humble Grunts. They nearly killed the Prophets in the past, and would have made the world a better place. Somehow, this created the Covenant. They are known to speak their native language of wortish. Biology Their vocabulary mostly consists of the word wort, and are also known to say "damnit!" when they see master chief and are startled This is because at some stage of their evolution, they had a tendency to grow warts. They then proceded to make sure everyone else knew about it, and now is their main form of language. Their language might be adopted to learn in school, but it might result in something bad . What they look like Like mentioned before, the Elites have four mouth prongs, with unbrushed teeth on each of them, which makes it hard to eat stuff. Why they didn't change to a liquid alternative (like smoothies) is unknown. Their stomaches rumbling, the Elites are always pissed off. So pissed off, in fact, that they barely know who to side with. But, because that previous bit was nothing but filler, meant for you, the stupid reader, to keep reading, this completely unnecessary section isn't over yet. Anyway, Elites are lizards without tails, and for some reason, their knees bend the wrong way. They're really tall, and are pretty strong. They're gray, but for unknown reasons, do not wear pants. This would gross some people out, and would have most Elites arrested for indecent exposure, except no-one has observed any "Organs" down there. This may also have been a reason for the Elite's temper, as they could not satisfy their girlfriends or themselves even with masturbation. Diet and Nutrition thumb|200px|right|Fresh Grunts,prepared for the elite food diet. Elites find it hard to eat due to the lack of a lower jaw. It was recently suggested by the Arbiter that they start eating food using straws, but the only Elites who took this seriously were the Heretics. As a result, all Heretic Elites now wear retarded tank looking things on their backs. This established tradition has now passed on to the Grunts Elites try to eat meat, fruit, shellfish, videotapes, grunts, Brutes, rocks, and Energy Swords. These eating habits are simply experimental, as they are still trying to find a good, all-around food with good nutritional qualities Also, the food must be able to not fall out of their mouths every time they try to eat the damn thing. Elites also eat firearms(as seen in the picture on the side) as it tends to have a strong spicy flavour. Culture Elites are pretty laid back. They have been observed on Earth beaches, usually attempting to drink out of straws, all the while telling the Grunts to fetch them sandwiches. However, due to the lack of a chin, they get even more pissed off, and bite the Grunts. (Note: The insane number of teeth and lack of a chin has led to the most horrific oral cavity in the known, and quite possibly unknown, universe-and one hell of a dental plan) ]] Sometimes, an Elite will feel the urge to procreate, and is stricken with the hard truth once they find out that they have no can't find their boy/girl parts. Yet, even with this... oddity, they have managed to make billions of little baby Elites throughout the years (explained briefly in the next section). Elites are also known to dance around, carrying rainbow swords. Apparently, they are attracted to pretty colors. But then again, who isn't? Breeding behaviors Through extensive investigation it has been found that Elites reproduce without easily observable parts, as they fall in love the female will eat the head of the male (like a praying mantis) and soon after spit up an egg or 2 then she walks away with them for the next victim. This is a possible explaination for why only male Elites are seen in the military (Who wouldn't want to escape something that has the intention of biting your head off?)So for this reason most elites breed with their own gender and it has worked out well so far. Naming Elites put the suffix "ee" at the end of their names. At first, it was thought that this was some sort of special warrior name for the Elite. It's not. As it turns out, Elites hate the 4 lip thing they have going on, and thought that putting "ee" at the end of their name would give people the impression that they were "cute", rather than "OH GOD, HE HASN'T GOT A CHIN!!!" However, when they joined the human side, they removed the "ee" part of their names, possibly because they decided "Hey, let's at least sound scary. And that's how the humans won the war with the Covenant. Armor Permutations After watching the second episode of Arby N the Chief, the Elites realized that they would never receive special armor permutations such as Recon Armor or the elusive Katana.-fated attempt to cheer the Elites up, Bungie added the Commando shoulders to the Elites default armor list, hoping that n00bs would help to make the Elites feel less lonely.Sadly, the n00bs still wear their ODST or C.Q.B. Armor. Many scientists have theory that the only thing that Elite armor is good for would be in Team SWAT games. Known Elites *Arbiter (Tell 'Vadamnotmee) *Ratsass 'Vacuumee half jaws *KFCee *Deadlee *Bruce lee *Me 'Lee(son of Bruce Lee) *Nintendo 'Wee *Xboxtree 'Sixtee *Ihavnomore Monee *Zama 'Zappazee *Gonna 'Kilmee *Ime 'Mistertee *Please 'Dontkilmee *Iwillnot Suckura *Notanoobee *Homee *Tee 'Hee *Cannot 'Pronouncee *Mamas'ee Mamasa *Damu Icantsee *Yo'Momee *Tucker Junior *Huka 'Loogee *Baker Ofcookiee *Joey *Alah Kazamee *Indy Jonesee *Crita 'Seizmee *Hetor VonZumee *Honk Honk *Indiana Jonsee *You 'smelikepee *i 'havahikee *moov 'idfatee *mun 'kee *ulike 'doody *Kumandur 'Kodee *Obeewun 'Kunobee *Your Neighbor *Youra Bigfonee *Ima Dumbee *Babyo' Rihannee *Holde Firee *Junior(red vs blue season 5) *Luke 'Skywalkee *Anakin Skywalkee (a.k.a. Darth Vader) *Op "Rhee *Disnameaint 'Datfunnee *Aydid 'Yurmomee *Ima 'Presidentee *Urmomhas 'Athingee *Istarta 'Riotee *Shaken 'Bakee *Wall 'ee *DisneyLand 'Paree *Excuse 'mee *Mac 'ncheesee *Cap 'ncrunchy *Ee 'tee *Congressraise 'Taxee *Iam 'acabbee *Gasis 'sopricey *Themeatball 'isspicee *Wort 'Wortwortee *Bungie 'Employee *Fuck 'Yee *Snee Kee *Koo Kee *Ihave Snoopee *Yourmommas Hornee *McDonalds Burgee *Britney Ispreggee *Snoopee *Diddee *Iam Sparticee *Iwanto Partee *Peoplearecruel Tomee *Don'tknowhowtowork Machinee *Cof Fee *hitme babee(famous elite popstar) *Pleaze 'Blowmee *Ohrea Lee *Ihaveto Gopee *Nobaby Wippee *Shutthefuck Upee *Gotto 'Gopee *Pleezdont Rapemee *Shitee *Bite Yee *Seedinto Bellee *Ding Dongee *Mother Fuckee *Whatthe Fuckee (Mother Fuckee's brother) *Myarmouris Fullofpee *Killedon Easee *bana 'shee *Wanna 'Bee *Iamseck 'see *Blue 'Goblin *door is creakee *Marykaten 'Ashlee *Egyptian 'Ramsee *Dick 'Chenee *Ibeet 'Legendaree *Sang Hielee (his parents were very unimaginative) *Ee litee(another fine example of unimaginative elite parents) *Spa Ghettiee *Arvy 'Bee *Chinese Fried Mee' *Eee'eeeee (probably the best name ever) *whois yourdaddee(his parents were retarded WOW fans) *martinee(shaken, not stirred) *ilostmy mamee *high charitee(an infected elite) ({covenant}) noobee *dil-do-ee *Republican 'Nominee *Eee 'Pcee *ODSTee *CQBee *Washington DCee Elite Ranks Bungie Freak Elite Satellite dishes Assasin Aristocrat Sith Lord Imperial Admiral Chris Taylor Protoss Dragoon Ultra Honor Guard Ossoona Coco-pops Tonto Stealth Domo Arigato Mr. Roboto Diskinda Annoysmee